


[podfic] Make A Caged Bird Sing

by dancinbutterfly, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dismemberment, Gore, M/M, Monks, Podfic, Psychological Torture, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In 10th century Ireland, Brendon is preparing to become a monk when two strangers arrive and shatter his world before changing him completely."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Make A Caged Bird Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make A Caged Bird Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13325) by dancinbutterfly. 



 

  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** VAMPIRES, gore, violence, religious imagery, angst, death (permanant and for vampiric risings)of men, women, and children, biting, torture ala Angelus' making of Drusilla.  
  
 **Length:** 00:31:59  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Make%20a%20Caged%20Bird%20Sing_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
